


Devil May Care

by RestlessCancer



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Regression, Non-Consensual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Poor Sam, Sam Oliver is not amused, Second Chance at childhood, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: After months of listening to Sam Oliver whine and fuss about how hard everything was and failing to keep up with half of his responsibilities-not to mention getting in the way of his plans- Lucifer finally decides to give Sam what he wants, but maybe not the way he wants it while getting back what he lost years ago.





	1. Disappointments and Details

The last soul had gotten away. Sam had been beating himself up about it since the bitch managed to skip town. She had been a nomad when she was alive. Mary Griffith was her name. She had travelled all over God’s green earth with her lover and husband, Kassian Griffith and when she discovered he’d been stealing kisses from every girl on each coast they visited… Well, the phrase ‘all hell broke loose’ didn’t even begin to cover it. She started murdering every girl from coast to coast that even slightly resembled the women her husband had cheated on her with.  The devil wanted them to catch her with bridal lingerie since they had been on an ‘around the world in 80 days’ style honeymoon when he started cheating. Apparently losing Mary Griffith was the last straw.

 

“Sam, I can’t even begin to tell you how disappointed and upset I am with you.” Lucifer chided as they sat on the beach in California. “She was right there and you still didn’t get her. And to top it all off, you couldn’t even seal the deal with Andi while you were on holiday from the Bench.”

 

“You didn’t tell me she could travel anywhere in the world! Most of the souls you gave me in the past were ones that were at least in the same state as me!” Sam argued, sounding more and more like a fussy child.

 

“I’m starting to think that maybe you can’t handle this.” Lucifer stated, leveling Sam with stern look. “And watch your tone, Sammy. I own you and I can legitimately make your life a living Hell. You keep this up and you’ll be in for some retraining. We’ll have to start from scratch.”

 

“I don’t need retraining or whatever,” Sam sighed, watching the sand sift through his fingers. “What I need is for you to stop leaving important details out. If you had told me all this earlier, maybe I would’ve caught her already.”

 

“Sam Oliver, you’re 22 years old. I expected you to figure it out because I thought you were a smart adult,” Lucifer flatly responded. “But I’m starting to think I wasn’t so far off with all my banter about you being a helpless baby.”

 

That conversation should have been a red flag in Sam’s head that the Devil was planning something that he wasn’t gonna like. Or Sam guessed, something that he didn’t agree to or like- in the beginning- that quickly came to be very beneficial. Lucifer had left them to find their way back home. While they were packing up and racing to get home before their first shift back at the Bench, the King of Hell was making arrangements for his favorite pupil. Tony and Steve had been thoroughly tortured and were finally ready to at least stop with all the rebelling knowing that Sam had developed a soft spot for the fallen archangel of old. The Devil was about to put them to use since they had a soft spot for Sam. 

 

“Steve and Tony. My fiery little colonists,” the Devil greeted as they sat in his office in the innermost layer of Hell. “You two have a very special job to do.”

 

“And what might that be?” Steve inquired, a weary but excited look on his face to match his tone. Tony looked skeptical, still not thrilled with having to submit to Lucifer.

 

“You always wanted a kid, correct?” Lucifer prompted, a scrutinizing and curious look on his face.

 

“Of course, but we wanted to wait until all of us were restored to Father’s heavenly graces before we do so that our child would be of pure birth.” Tony answered, more cautious and reserved than his husband.

 

“So as long as he’s pure and good, you don’t care about temperament?” Lucifer clarified, folding his hands in his lap. “Even if he’s fussy and pushy and doesn’t seem to appreciate anything you do for him?”

 

“Well most children are like that when they’re itty bitty because they don’t know any better.” Steve defended, wondering if this was going where he expected it to. 

 

“What are you getting at, Lucifer?” Tony pressed. “Surely you’re not suggesting that you’re going to kidnap a baby angel from Heaven for us to raise. That would be immoral even for you.”

 

“Like Father would even let me anywhere near his precious Heaven,” Lucifer bitterly remarked. “No, but I know of a little boy who’s so damn pure he puts snowflakes to shame and I think it’s time he was raised properly. That’s where you two tree huggers come in.”

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Steve asked, at a loss for what the Devil was planning. 

 

“You two are going to take care of him in the times where I can’t,” Lucifer blandly explained, scrutinizing his own cuticles. “I’ll get him ready and drop him off in the nursery at my manor where you two will be staying- it’s being renovated for his arrival and yours as we speak. I’ll leave instructions on how to care for him until he decides to accept the way things are to play out. Be prepared for dynamic changes as well.”

 

“Steve, something about this doesn’t seem right,” Tony hesitated, keeping an eye on Lucifer as he turned towards his husband. “I don’t know that this is a good idea.”

 

“Relax, darling.” Steve soothed, turning back towards the Devil. “Where did he come from and why is he so important to you?”

 

“He’s my son and he needs to be raised properly.” Lucifer bluntly stated. “Clearly the mortals I left him with are incapable of raising him properly and there’s no chance in Heaven or Hell he’ll make anything of himself as they’ve left him. Poor kid will never be able to do anything for himself if this keeps up.”

 

“Tony…” Steve practically begged. “That little boy needs us! Lucifer of all people wants us to care for him! That has to mean something, right?”

 

Tony thought for a moment glancing between the unamused fallen archangel and his husband. After a moment of consideration, Tony sighed, “Alright, we’ll take him in.”

 

“Perfect.” Lucifer fiendishly grinned. “I’ll go get him ready and Gladys will get you the address.”

 

With that, Lucifer vanished. Steve was buzzing with excitement as he took his husband’s hand. Tony still felt uneasy about the whole thing but he figured that the kid probably was better off with them than Lucifer alone. At least someone would help the kid keep his purity…


	2. What Fresh Hell is This?

When Sam went to bed that night, all he could think about was Lucifer. The guy wasn’t exactly pissed, but he was on the fence enough that it was concerning. He couldn’t help but wonder what the Devil would do to him for losing Mary Griffith. As he crawled into bed, Sam shuddered. He had a feeling like he was being watched and that something was coming for him. At the same time, he’d had that feeling a lot since he’d become a Reaper. He brushed the feeling off and let exhaustion overtake him. His alarm was set to go off at the usual time- 8 am- so he’d be somewhat on time for his first shift back at the Work Bench since they took off to chase the latest havoc wreaking soul.

 

As Sam slept, Lucifer crept into his room. The kid was kinda cute and did have a bit of a baby face. He noticed the 22 year old drooling in his sleep- disgusting but fitting. Glaring at the ceiling for a moment, trying to warn his Creator not to spy on him, Lucifer sat on the edge of Sam’s bed and gently rubbed his back. He’d never had kids of his own before Sam and he regretted missing out on taking care of his first and probably only foreseeable child’s youth. Or at least the only one he acknowledged since Morgan turned out to be a bit of a letdown. The things he could have taught the boy… all the mischief and wonder… As evil as Lucifer acted and became over the years, he was still God’s child and he would have taught Sammy all about everything from Creation to the here and now. Yes, Sammy would have been the perfect balance of good and evil if Lucifer would have gotten a hold of him sooner. Ah, well, there was still time. Soon enough, Sammy would be right back to square one and relearning everything the way he should have.

 

While Sammy slept, Lucifer transported him to the manor and prepped him for Steve and Tony’s arrival in the morning. Damien, his servile demon, would give them a quick tour of the manor and their quarters and then help them get adjusted to their new roles as nannies. He lingered as he tucked Sammy in, glancing at the clock. It would still be about an hour before Tony and Steve arrived. Taking a seat in the rocking chair nearby, he thought for a moment and settled on singing a soft song for the boy to help him sleep.

 

“Deep in a corner of the night, We were lying in the middle of the road Counting the planes as they flew by, Inconceivable imagining them go. And drunk we set the world to rights As we fell and hit our heads upon the curb. You make me laugh until I die. Can you think of any better way to choke? Stories told to me And stories told to you. Did you ever feel  Like they were ringing true? And all their words for glory, Well they always sounded empty When we're looking up for heaven, Looking up for heaven. Way down here upon the ground When we're lying in the dirt, There's no looking up for heaven, Looking up for heaven.” Lucifer sang in a soft bass, reaching out and running a hand through Sam’s hair as he thought back to the rebellion and the time since, continuing to sing “Glory” by Bastille. “Not everything had gone to plan But we made the best of what we had, you know? Passing the drink from hand to hand, We admit we really know nothing at all. Stories told to me And stories told to you, And was it feeling real?  And were they ringing true? And all their words for glory, Well they always sounded empty When we're looking up for heaven, Looking up for heaven. And way down here upon the ground When we're lying in the dirt, There's no looking up for heaven, Looking up for heaven. I'll take my chances on the curb here with you. We watched the planes leave us behind. On the curb here with you, We watched the planes leave us behind and, And then you put your hand in mine And pulled me back from things divine. Stop looking up for heaven, Waiting to be buried….”

 

By the time Lucifer nearly finished the soft, sad lullaby rendition, he recognized the presence of Steve and Tony. It was time to make himself scarce. He was not about to be caught going soft on the boy- especially not in front of those angel wannabes. With a quick kiss to Sammy’s forehead, Lucifer vanished- not unlike the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He had contracts to make and souls to collect now that their contracts were up. There were a few super baddies that needed a properly grand exit from the world- always with a bang and never a whimper. 

 

==>

 

When Sam woke up, confusion was the first feeling to overtake him. He awoke at 8 am, or so he assumed since it had been years since he hadn’t woken up by that time. But there was a mobile above him and there were bars all around him. He couldn’t fathom what the fuck was going on. To top everything off, his vision was blurry and all of his limbs felt extra heavy- did he get roofied at the bar last night?! As he made an attempt, albeit a very slothful one due to whatever he was drugged with, to stretch and get up he realized there was a strap around his head holding something- a small ball gag or something- in his mouth. When he couldn’t move his arms or legs further than a couple inches in any direction, he lifted his head to see himself tucked into very childish looking bedding and heard an odd noise when he shifted his hips or moved his legs. He was bound to the bars surrounding him and there was something fastened around his waist that was also very warm, causing him to sweat. As he peered through the bars, he started to figure out just where he might be- it looked like a nursery. But why the Hell was he, a now 22 year old man- happy birthday, Sam- in a nursery and presumably strapped into a crib. And if he was right- which he really hoped he wasn’t- then he was probably wearing a diaper and gagged with a pacifier. 

 

“Heeeey!” Sam attempted to shout around the pacifier in his mouth, which only came out as garbled noise thanks to his tongue being just as paralyzed as everything else. 

 

When the nursery door opened, Sam thought he might be saved and then he saw who was entering and immediately regretted everything. What the fuck were Steve and Tony doing here? Did they do this to him? Why would they? What was the point? Why him? Or were they maybe here to save him? Probably not but Sam could dream, right? 

 

“Oh, Father…” Tony breathed as he took in the sight of Sam lying, bound and gagged, in the adult sized crib before them. What the hell was Lucifer doing? There was no way in Heaven or Hell that Sam was Lucifer’s son- right?  “I told you this didn’t seem right, Steve.”

 

“I’m sure there’s some confusion… Why would Lucifer do this to his top and pretty much only Reaper?” Steve supposed, looking up from the note as Sam groaned from the crib. “We should help him out of there and get things sorted out. One of the low-levels probably screwed up and were supposed to send Sam to collect the kid and sent Sam as the kid instead… I hope… Don’t worry, Sam. We’ll help you get out of all this and let the Devil know someone fucked up.”

 

Sam attempted to say thanks, still weakly trying to force the pacifier from his mouth, which just made it look like he was suckin on it rather than trying to get rid of it. 

 

“How do you two not know?” Damien, the demon servile that had shown them around and explained everything, questioned them. “Sam Oliver is Lucifer’s son. If the father couldn’t produce the first born for Lucifer to claim, he would impregnate the mother himself.”

 

“Then why doesn’t Sam seem to know this?” Steve questioned, shoving the small packet of papers at his husband as he went to unbind Sam from the crib and lift him out to set the mortal on his hip. “My apologies, Sam but there’s only so many ways to help you up when you’ve been drugged like this.”

 

“It never came up.” Lucifer commented, appearing in the doorway and making Sam groan again. “So, he’s awake now is he?”

 

Sam babbled, attempting to cuss out the fallen angel and failing miserably. His face was bright red with humiliation as his head was cradled to Steve’s shoulder to support it and keep his neck from getting strained. 

 

“Oh, I know you have some choice words for me, don’t you Sammy?” Lucifer chuckled, approaching and looking over the boy with his hands behind his back.

 

“Even if he is your son, why would you do this to him?” Tony demanded, looking sick to his stomach as he took his place by his husband’s side.

 

“As I said, his mortal parents fucked up and made him too soft and useless. He needs to be retrained to be able to think on his feet and do things for himself.” Lucifer explained. “Twenty something and still living at home like a child parading around under the false pretense of acting like an adult… That’s just depressing, isn’t it Sammy?”

 

Sam huffed and jerkily turned his head away from his supposed father. He functioned as an adult just fine. He had an apartment, a job, and a steady-ish girlfriend on top of a social life. He was doing just fine, thank you very much. 

 

“Let’s not forget about that attitude,” Lucifer commented darkly. “You better look at me when I’m talking to you, Samuel, or you’re going to find yourself going through the boot camp version of this. I’ll tell you now, there’s a lot more flames, humiliation, and other torture methods lined up in case you decide to be a bad little boy.”

 

Sam just huffed in response, attempting to shake off Steve’s comforting caresses and finding that he could only muster a small ripple of muscle spasms. As he blinked, his surroundings changed. They were in a nursery from hell. The crib looked like an acupuncture table, everything was scorched or looked to be on fire, and all the pleasant objects like toys and books were replaced with creatures from nightmares. Sam’s breathing picked up and he jerked his head around to look at Lucifer. Just as soon as he did, the nursery was back to how it had been.

 

“That’s more like it. I’ll have to keep that little trick in mind whenever you start acting up,” Lucifer noted, delight clear on his face and in his tone.

 

“Lucifer, if you’re going to do this to the poor boy, at least give him the benefit of not tormenting him like that.” Steve insisted, instinctively rocking and soothing Sam. “If he’s going to be treated like a baby, you can’t terrorize him like that or he’ll still be the opposite of what you want.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah. Just keep to his schedule as Damien has written out and if there’s any issues, he’ll summon me.” Lucifer dismissed, his good mood diminishing a bit as he sighed and disappeared. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Tony apologized with a sigh as he unfastened the pacifier gag and edged the soother out. “We can’t do anything to get you out of this without getting killed.”

 

“ ‘s okay,” Sam slurred, blinking to try and keep his eyes open as his stomach growled. “Get ‘im… back later…”

 

“Are you still tired, Sam?” Steve questioned, concern evident as he glanced up at his husband. 

 

“Drugged me…” Sam sleepily responded.

 

“We’ll let you sleep and then we’ll have breakfast ready when you wake up again.” Tony assured the boy. 

 

Steve made a face and covered Sam’s ears even though he was almost deeply asleep. He patted Sam’s rear and whispered, “Tones, he needs a change… whatever Lucifer drugged him with is affecting his bodily functions too.”

 

“Do you want me to do it or to start breakfast?” Tony inquired, running a gentle hand through the boy’s hair. 

 

“I’ll take care of him if you’ll start making breakfast,” Steve answered, still gently rocking Sam in his arms. He felt bad for the kid but he also always wanted a baby and with Sam all doped, he was perfect. Was Steve an evil being for enjoying Sam’s predicament and wanting it to stay this way? Surely there was no harm in wanting to care for the boy.

 

“Okay, babe, I’ll go start cooking.” Tony agreed, giving his husband a kiss and unthinkingly kissing Sam’s temple. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

 

Steve nodded and carried the sleeping youth over to the changing pad. Without a sound, Lucifer materialized in the closet of the nursery and watched the demon with his son. He knew they’d care for Sam but he wanted to see how they reacted and treated each new situation. He’d already met his quota for the day- the Devil is nothing if not efficient and thorough- so he decided to watch how Sam handled everything.

 

“I really am sorry, Sammy,” Steve murmured, undoing the snaps between the kid’s thighs and shimmied the onesie out of the way to get at the swollen, baby print diaper. “I know you’re asleep and probably aren’t registering anything but I guess it helps me more than you anyway. I hate to say it, but this might be good for you. You’ll get a better balance of coddling and tough love with us. Hopefully, you’ll come to terms with all this so you actually get something out of it.”

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Steve was such a softie that it was almost gag-inducing. At the same time, Lucifer wanted that exact situation for his son. Sam needed to know how to do things for himself, but he needed to experience what actual love for the sake of Love was before they could get anywhere. His mortal parents just babied him and the only thing they gave him was guilty, sympathy love which is how Sam got to be the way he is. He stopped a sigh as he remembered that Steve would hear him and watched as the demon lifted a freshly diapered Sam into his arms as if he really were an infant. Much to Lucifer’s annoyance, Steve lingered by the crib after laying Sam back down to sleep. The demon turned the mobile on and brushed Sam’s bangs away from his face. After a few more minutes, Steve finally departed but only after turning the baby monitor on. Sam was definitely going to be raised as any baby should if he continued to let those two holier than thou demons have their part in it.


	3. The Story of His Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is a nod of the head to Good Charlotte's song titled the story of my old man.

Once he was sure the demon had departed, Lucifer approached his son’s crib and watched him for a bit, turning the monitor off as Sam started to stir. He took a seat in the glider and waited for the boy to wake up more. The drugs should have cleared for the most part. The only thing that should still affect him was a slur in his speech.

 

“That was one fucked up dream,” Sam muttered stretching as he rubbed at his face. 

 

“Oh it wasn’t a dream, Sammy.” Lucifer softly chuckled. “This is all very real. You wanted to act like a baby, you’re being treated like one.” 

 

Sam groaned as he shifted and the extra thick diaper around his waist crinkled. There was an odd feeling that ran through him at the sound and feeling of the padding moving with him. It was almost like comfort and safety, maybe even love and care? That’s what most babies experienced so it would be logical that a babyish garment would induce those feelings. He looked at Lucifer in the rocking chair through the bars of his crib, it should have felt like a prison, but it was more like a memory….

 

“Funny, I didn’t think you’d remember, even with your half-breed status,” Lucifer commented, an almost fond undertone. 

 

“Remember what…” Sam prompted having to stop himself. He was alarmed by his willingness to call the devil ‘dad.’ 

 

“When you were a baby and your stepfather was miraculously healing in the hospital, you were at home with your mother…” Lucifer explained, nearly smiling at the memory with a far off look in his eyes. “It was a moment just like this… You tucked into your crib peeking at me through the bars… Except back then you actually used to smile at me and even giggle on occasion. I’d feed and change you while your mother slept. Universe knows the woman needed the sleep.”

 

Sam had a flashback just then, the scene playing in his mind’s eye like it was happening at that moment. Part of him wanted to be pissed about all of it and part of him felt very small. The part that made his current situation almost a welcome reprieve wanted nothing more than to start the water works until Lucifer held him and made it all better. The conflicted feelings were displayed on his face, though he was too overwhelmed by the memory to notice.

 

“Poor little forsaken angel…” Lucifer sadly sighed, reaching through the bars and gently petting his son’s hair. 

 

Sam jolted into a sitting position and cringed away from his father’s hand. Things only got bad between his parents once Lucifer was caught taking care of him. That’s when it was discovered by Sam’s human father that Lucifer was the biological father. For an instant, Lucifer actually seemed hurt by Sam’s rejection before he recovered and his look hardened. Sam felt an uncomfortable clench start in his stomach as his brain sent a wave of guilt over him. 

 

“I only wanted the best for you, Sammy. I know what the big man upstairs wants- one or both of us dead- and I’d rather it be me.” Lucifer confessed with a hard stare like he was a father berating his son for staying out past curfew. “You haven’t hardly lived and my plan is to raise you right so He doesn’t screw you over. If you’re a balance of cunning and saintly then maybe one day he’ll open those gates for you at the end.”

 

As much as he didn’t want to express concern, Sam found himself asking, “But what about you? What happens if you die? Wouldn’t you just go right back where you are now?”

 

“No, Sammy, once the Big Man Red Queens me I’m done for good and I cease to exist all together.” Lucifer answered, sitting back in the rocking chair. “He may be a bit more merciful in how it happens if you turn out alright, though. He is a mystery, but I’ll take what I can get. If that means you get to live and I get to die my way, then we’ll all win for once.”

 

“So what are you expecting to happen?” Sam questioned.

 

“Just play along. Hell, you might even enjoy some of it.” Lucifer answered. “The point is to give you what you lost after your father learned the truth about who you really were.”

 

“So there’s no way out of this?”

 

“Not until you accept that this is how it’s going to be. When I feel you’ve gotten all you can out of the baby stage, we’ll move onto to toddler until you’re a big boy again, Sammy.” Lucifer qualified.

 

“So this is all you but you won’t be the one forcing this on me?” Sam pointed out, a surprising wave of disappointment flooding through him. 

 

“Not just yet. I have to settle some things and then I’ll be here the majority of the time and Steve and Tony can be your nannies.” Lucifer solemnly admitted.

 

“Are…? Are you actually upset about not being the one to force me to be a baby?”

 

“Listen, Sammy, my servant is to dose you with non lethal amounts of a drug that will put you at your most vulnerable. The effects aren’t permanent but they will inhibit your motor skills.” Lucifer frowned, knowing he wouldn’t be there for the first couple times. “I know you and I know that if I don’t do this then you’ll end up hurting yourself or someone else in your attempts to defy me. If that doesn’t break you down into headspace, I have a few other tricks that will. It’s in your best interest to let the tweedles teach you how to behave like a baby and to go along for the ride. The sooner you do, the sooner it will be over.”

 

“I have a life!” Sam argued, his stomach clenching at the thought of essentially being someone’s real life baby alive doll. “I have a job, bills, friends, and family! I can’t just abandon everything to be your- your doll!”

 

“Sammy, demons are masters of disguise. We already have someone taking over for you. The only one privy to the knowledge that it’s not really you is Andy because I knew you would throw a tantrum if she screwed a demon.” Lucifer dismissed, reclining in the chair. “If you can’t find your headspace through being inhibited and dressed and treated like a baby, you’ll force my hand and we’ll scare it into you.”

 

“That won’t work. You’ve already put me through Hell,” Sam disagreed, finding it hard to believe that the devil could do any worse to him than he’s already been through. He saw Lucifer’s jaw clench in frustration.

 

“Hell, maybe we’ll bring Morgan back and tell him that whoever finds their headspace and is a good little baby first gets to have Daddy’s job.” Lucifer suggested, carefully watching as Sam scowled and shook his head. “I’m sure he’d like a second chance to be the big man on top. Though I think you’d have the edge in the baby department with all the whining you do.”

 

“I don’t whine!” Sam snapped, his frustration rising. 

 

“Aww, of course not. But you certainly are on the verge of a tantrum.” Lucifer smiled, chuckling at the sight before him as Sam plucked a stuffed animal from the crib and chucked it at him. The plush burnt up in the air and the ashes fell to the floor. “Nice try, Little one.”

 

“Why are you doing this to me?!” Sam demanded, frustrated tears burning his eyes. He didn’t typically cry over things like this so it had to be the drugs.

 

“Sammy, I explained it to you already.” Lucifer sighed, rising from the chair and approaching the crib. He resituated the bars and pulled Sam out and onto his hip before resuming his seat and rocking them both as his hand cupped a small sharp object that he pricked into a gap in Sam’s vertebrae. “You need to be retrained.”

 

“That’s not it is it?” Sam pushed, trying to formulate an escape plan. He had no idea where he was but it couldn’t be that hard to escape. It was hard to focus after the pinch in his back gave off a wave of a burning sensation.

 

“Fine, ya got me.” Lucifer huffed, a growl of irritation just barely escaping as he rubbed his son’s back, subtly discarding the small object on the floor. “I also wanted time with my first son. You were always the perfect one between you and Morgan. I just wanted to get back what your parents deprived me of.”

 

“Why…?”

 

“You humans are all the same. You with your fickle memories and black and white mentalities.” Lucifer scoffed. “You’ve all forgotten the truth.”

 

“What truth?” Sam pushed, blinking tiredly up at king of hell. Whatever he was doped with seemed to affect him in waves.

 

“I was one of the first and most powerful archangels,” Lucifer wistfully answered. “I was one of God’s favorites in the beginning. So beloved that I was entrusted with one of the most important tasks.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“I held the key to Darkness, God’s sister,” Lucifer continued, his expression growing somber and far away as he cradled his little boy closer. “The Mark ravaged me with horrible visions and by the time Humanity was created I was all but a lost cause. I began to think like my Aunt and rejected Dad’s beloved creations. He was worried for the safety of all that He loved so He cast me out before I could do any damage. For centuries, I stayed locked in cage forged by my own hands by His design…”

 

“When did you get out?” Sam questioned, captivated by the story. “How did no one notice you’d escaped?”

 

“During World War II if you can believe it,” Lucifer dryly laughed. “It was a mini-Apocalypse. I was able to escape and finally walk amongst the Humans. They had adapted so much and changed the world I had seen back when it had barely begun. Humans took Creation and spat on it. Their kind decided to take Creation into its own hands- decided that they knew better.”

 

“What's so bad about evolving?” Sam hummed, curious but tired.

 

“It wouldn’t be if it weren’t for the fact that they’re destroying a masterpiece!” Lucifer schooled his son. “God tried to create a habitable planet eight times before he finally got it right. Once He dreamed up the creatures to inhabit it, it was His perfect little world full of imperfections that somehow only seemed to make it seem more charming. Then, suddenly it was like the Leviathan were back… It was bad enough when it was really them and then when they went after Gabe since he was the youngest… That’s where He drew the line and then Humans came into the picture almost like the perfect solution. Or at least they were until they started to realize what they could do…”

 

“So people are bad because they want to control things and see what they could accomplish by their own two hands?” Sam sleepily pondered aloud, unthinkingly nestling closer to his father. “Isn’t that what God does? Didn’t He make us in His image? What’s so bad about thinking like Him too?”

 

“Those are big boy questions that are best left for your Sunday School lessons.” Lucifer chuckled, proud of his son’s skepticism- like father, like son. “Rest a bit and Daddy will have you eating breakfast in no time…”

 

“Mm’kay…” Sam yawned, letting his eyes close as his mind wandered back to bits and pieces of what his father dropped in his lap.

 

“Sweet Dreams, Cherub…” Lucifer murmured, just barely pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead. He glanced guiltily down at the discarded needle on the floor by the rocker.


End file.
